The Devil's Game
by csimiamilover
Summary: The notes and photos were found scattered on the floor: evidence of the deadly game being played. And for someone it's game over. Calleigh/Jake, EC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter and I'll try to update when I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or the characters associated with the show, I only own OC Anna Matthews. The story is written in her point of view. **

**Chapter 1**

The smell of death hit me like a ton of bricks when I walked through the door. Proof of the crime committed within these cream colored walls. The living room of the medium sized apartment was crawling with police officers and crime scene personal. I made my way across the room, crime scene kit in hand.

The medical examiner, Dr. Alexx Woods, an attractive African American woman was kneeling beside the corpse of a young male. The victim had short blonde hair and dull blue eyes that were now lifeless. He was laying face up in a pool of blood, his head titled to the side slightly.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine stood in front of the medical examiner, his hands on his hips in his trademark sideways stance. I approached the pair, my heart racing at the sight of him. The redheaded lieutenant was wearing a black tailored suit with a blue pinstriped dress shirt underneath. He was lean and tall, standing at 6 feet. He looked over at me, nodding his head in greeting.

I simply smiled back and placed my crime scene kit onto the hardwood floor. I opened my kit retrieving my camera and gloves while listening to Horatio and Alexx's conversation.

"Do you have an ID on the victim Alexx?" He asked.

Alexx dug into the victim's back pocket, fishing out a black leather wallet and a folded piece of white computer paper. She opened the wallet using gloved hands and glanced at his ID.

"Brett Thompson, 22. Poor baby, died so young." Her voice was soft and full of sympathy for the victim. That's one reason I liked Alexx , she cared for the victims and liked to speak to them. Some find that creepy, I disagree.

"Do we have a COD"? The redhead questioned.

"Gunshot wound to the chest, I didn't find any defensive wounds or bruises on his body but I'll know more once I get him onto my table." The medical examiner explained and stepped aside letting me photograph the victim's wounds at different angles. Alexx motioned for her blonde-haired assistants to take the body away.

I picked up the folded note resting beside the victim's wallet and carefully opened it. The note read:

"_We cannot truly face life until we face the fact that it will be taken away from us"._

_- _**Billy Graham**

_This is only the beginning. _

I photographed the note, getting Horatio's attention. "Hey Horatio, come take a look at this note."

He walked over to me and I handed the note over. His piercing blue eyes scanned the note silently. " Interesting qoute, the killer could be leaving us a message. Tell Eric to process the note for prints please."

"I'll tell him. But the killer might be telling us to watch out for more bodies." I stated, placing the note into an evidence baggie.

"I hope not."

--

Calleigh Duquesne collected and photographed two bullet casings, placing them both into evidence baggies. The victim had been shot with a 9milimeter according to the bullet casings. The platinum blonde scanned the living room floor with her sparkling green eyes looking for any valuable evidence.

A wave of nausea passed over her as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She froze in her tracks until the feeling passed. Eric Delko, a young Cuban CSI looked over at her from his spot by the sink with concern.

"Are you alright Cal?" He asked, worry creeping into his tone.

The blonde nodded. "I'm fine Eric, just feeling a little nauseous." She reassured him and herself. The truth was she had been feeling nauseous for the past few days.

He looked unsure but let the subject drop, returning his attention to his task. Eric knew she was lying to him about her emotions but he couldn't force her to open up to him. The Cuban CSI shook his thoughts about the blonde away but it was hard with her standing in the same room as him.

Calleigh surveyed her surroundings. The kitchen was small, the walls painted a cream color like the rest of the apartment. A photograph hung on the wall to her left of the victim and a pretty brunette. He had his arm wrapped around the unknown female's waist, both were smiling into the camera.

A small, black round table stood in the corner of the kitchen, the tabletop made of glass. She walked over to the table, her eyes resting on the beer bottle left opened on the table. Photographing the bottle from various angles, the blonde ballistics expert placed it into an evidence baggie.

"Looks like someone didn't finish their drink." She stated.

"That's not all the occupants left laying around." A male voice said from behind her. Calleigh spun around, coming face to face with Ryan Wolfe.

The brown-haired young male was holding an evidence bag containting a pack of opened condoms up. "Whoever was here last night with the victim left a mess."

Calleigh cracked a smile. "Time to find out who crashed this party."

--

"Brett had a party here last night. He invited some of his guy friends over and their girlfriends." Samantha Thompson told Horatio and Detective Frank Tripp with a shaky voice. She was the victim's sister and had discovered her brother's body when he wasn't answering his cell phone. Samantha had long black hair that she kept in a neat bun, her green eyes were red from crying.

"Take your time Ms. Thompson." The tall Texan told her, his notebook opened to a clean page.

"What time did you find the body?" Horatio gently asked her.

The black-haired female wiped a tear away with her small right hand. "This morning at 10 a.m, I called Brett on his cell and he wasn't answering."

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your brother?" The redhead questioned.

She shook her head silently, the tears now flowing freely down her pale face.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Thompson and we're very sorry for your loss." Frank said flipping his notebook shut. The victim's sister walked away leaving the two men to talk privately.

Frank turned to his face his friend. "What do you think Horatio?"

"I think, He paused, "this is only the beginning."

………_to be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites. It really is appreciated. Well, I'll try to update as often as I can, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Back at the lab, Eric was trying to get finger-prints off the objects found at the crime scene like the beer bottle found in the kitchen and the condoms found in the master bedroom. So far the black-haired CSI had analyzed the beer bottle and was running the prints through the database. He waited patiently as the computer worked it's magic. Seconds later the computer beeped and Eric brought his attention back to the screen. There was a hit on the prints off the beer bottle. One Elizabeth Baker.

As if on cue, Calleigh strolled into the fingerprints lab, a cheerful smile on her face showcasing her bright demeanor. The same smile that made the Cuban investigator melt inside. Though he would never admit it to Calleigh herself. Yet.

The platinum blonde stopped short in front of the counter separating them from pouncing on each other, a re-occurring fantasy Delko had.

"Hey Eric, any hit on the prints off the bottle?" The blonde asked in her Southern drawl.

Eric nodded. "Elizabeth Baker took a swig from that bottle." He confirmed, studying her beautiful face.

Calleigh caught him staring at her a little too long and blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red. Eric noticed the change in her complexion and looked away. The tension in the room was building mixing with the passion that was waiting to explode.

"Do we have Ms. Baker's current address on file?"

Eric looked back at the computer and scrolled down the page, his topic of interest appearing at the bottom.

"1530 Sunset Drive." He told her.

"I'll get Frank and we'll pay Ms. Baker a little visit." She said, flashing him another smile. Calleigh turned on her heel to leave. "Thanks Eric." She shouted over her shoulder as she exited the room.

--

Calleigh climbed out into the Miami sunshine, the air smelled like freshly cut grass and was thick with humidity. Typical weather for Miami. Her emerald green eyes scanned the environment around her, the neighborhood was decent and not a single soul was in sight in either directions. Her eyes rested on the large two-story home in front of her. The house was made of brick, the shutters appearing to be freshly painted. Fresh flowers of various colors were planted beneath the windows. The front lawn was nicely kept, no weeds in sight. A black Honda Civic was parked in the driveway. Elizabeth Baker was home.

The platinum blonde heard the black Crown Victoria pull in behind her silver hummer before she saw it. She turned around as Frank Tripp climbed out of his car. The tall Texan wiped the sweat drenching his forehead away and joined Calleigh on the sidewalk facing the two-story home.

"Hey Frank, ready to talk to Ms. Baker?" The platinum blonde ballistics expert asked, sending a smile in his direction.

"Ready when you are." Frank replied and the pair walked up the path leading to the front door silently. The balding man knocked on the wooden door and stepped back. Moments later the pair could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, the door swung open revealing a pretty brunette in her early twenties. She was wearing a pink tank-top that showed off her tan complexion and black shorts revealing long tanned legs. Calleigh recognized the female from the photograph in Brett Thompson's kitchen.

"May I help you?" She asked, leaning against the door.

"I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne from the Miami Dade Crime Lab and this is Detective Frank Tripp, Homicide. We're here to speak with Elizabeth Baker concerning Brett Thompson." Calleigh explained, looking back at the brunette in the doorway.

"I'm Elizabeth, come in please." The brunette stepped aside to let Calleigh and Frank pass. They walked into the hallway opening up into the medium sized living room. Both investigators looked around, studying the home. The hardwood floors were polished and the walls painted a cream color. Expensive works of art hung from every wall and the living room consisted of black leather furniture. Calleigh was impressed, the home was obviously kept well and probably belonged to Elizabeth's family.

Elizabeth motioned towards the leather couch resting in the center of the room and the pair walked over and took a seat. The brunette followed, joining them on the leather couch.

"You have a beautiful home Ms. Baker." Frank commented. Elizabeth gave him a small smile and leaned back against the couch.

"Thanks, it's my mother's home actually. So you're hear to talk to me about Brett, is he alright?" She asked, concern evident in her tone.

Calleigh was suddenly flooded with sadness, she hated this part of her job. The part where she had to tell the victim's families and friends that they would never see their loved ones again. Little did she know she would soon be on the receiving end.

"Brett was murdered", Calleigh started slowly, locking eyes with Elizabeth, "We need your help to bring his killer to justice."

Elizabeth swallowed, digesting the news slowly. Tears welled up in her warm brown eyes and flowed freely down her tan face. She felt like a ton of bricks was just dropped on her, the love of her life was dead and she was left to pick up the pieces. But this was only the beginning of the longest nightmare in her life.

"Tell us what you know Elizabeth." Frank said gently, watching her.

The brunette wiped her tears away with a small right hand and exhaled deeply. "Brett was a great guy, he didn't deserve to die. We had a party at his place last night and everything was alright. We had drinks and danced and just had a good-time. The last time I saw him was when the party ended. He was still alive then."

Calleigh nodded her head. It was a start but they still had no clue who murdered Brett. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Brett?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Brett was the sweetest person ever, I don't know anyone who would want to hurt him." She responded, shifting her weight on the sofa. The room was blanketed in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds.

"But he did mention to me one night that he felt like someone was stalking him." She said, looking over at the pair with red eyes.

Calleigh perked up inside, this could be the big break they needed to nail the killer to the wall.

"Did Brett ever see anyone following him?" Frank inquired, his senses on alert.

"No he didn't mention it to me. Just told me he felt watched."

"Thank you Elizabeth and we're very sorry for your loss."

--

At the end of the dayshift, I walked into the break room where Calleigh and Eric were drinking coffee in silence. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. Leaning back against the counter I studied the pair over the rim of my ceramic mug. _"Those two are so in love with each other but you know what they say love is blind. They need to open their eyes." _

The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it open with a knife. I decided to break the ice. "Eric, are you coming with Calleigh, Jake and I after shift to watch a movie at my place?" I asked, setting my coffee mug down onto the counter and waiting for his response. The way his body tensed up at the mention of Jake Berkeley didn't go unnoticed by me. I was paid to notice these things after all.

Eric sipped his coffee slowly, careful not to burn his tongue. He needed to make up an excuse and fast. No way was he going to watch a movie with Berkeley in the room. "Um, I'm busy. Having dinner at my mother's place." Eric responded quickly.

I nodded but knew he was lying. "Alright, Ryan and Natalia are going dancing so I guess it's just Calleigh, Jake, and I."

"We should get going Calleigh." I told the platinum blonde as I watched her finish her coffee and walk over to the sink, placing the empty mug in.

"See you later Eric." Calleigh said and we left, heading for the front parking lot. Eric watched our retreating forms and sighed. What he didn't know was the next time he would see Calleigh she would be laying in a hospital bed.

……….._to be continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed and added this story to their favorites. Hang on for the ride! Warning: Violence in this chapter. **

Chapter 3-

_"Jake is such a bad driver!" _I thought as the car inched forward, I was sitting in the backseat with my back against the door. I gazed out the window opposite me at the many restaurants , and shops zooming past me in a hurry. It felt as if I was frozen in time and the world was flying by me as I stood back and watched. Calleigh and Jake were sitting up front in complete silence, the radio turned off due to the argument the pair had had about which station to play. It was not pretty!

I closed my eyes, stress taking a toll on my body. It had been a long and exhausting day and I was looking forward to relaxing. I had no idea what was in store for me. The car accelerated into the next lane, and stopped at a red light. Leaning my head back against the window I dozed off into a deep sleep.

20 minutes later the sound of car doors slamming shut brought me out of my deep sleep. My blue eyes slowly fluttered open, I was still feeling groggy from sleep but I shook it off and climbed out of the backseat into the sunshine. I glanced at Calleigh who shot me a small smile and lead the way up the path leading to the front door of my one-story brick home.

Digging into the front pocket of my black slacks for my house keys, I unlocked the front door and stepped into the narrow hallway opening up into the medium-sized living room. The sound of high heels clicking on the hardwood floor and heavy footsteps followed me deeper into the house.

"What movie are we watching?" Calleigh's sweet voice drawled. I walked into the kitchen and tossed my keys onto the island carelessly along with my firearm and spun around to answer her.

"What about _Prom Night_?" I asked, looking at the pair standing in front of me. Calleigh's face had gone pale, she was looking at something in the distance. Jake stood protectively beside her, his right hand moving towards the gun holstered at his side. I had no idea what was going on but I was about to find out.

"That sounds like a great movie, too bad you won't get to watch it anytime soon." An unfamiliar male voice hissed from behind me. I froze dead in my tracks, adrenaline and fear rushing through my blood.

Calleigh stood still, her eyes displaying the fear and panic coursing through her system. The platinum blonde stared straight ahead. Mimicking the brunette detective's actions her right hand moved towards her firearm instinctively.

Before any of us had a chance to react, the intruder pushed me out of the way firing a shot into Jake's chest. He dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. In one quick movement the ballistics expert unholstered her gun. The intruder stepped forward and cocked his pistol to the side. Calleigh's emerald green eyes widened and as I watched helplessly in horror the intruder fired a shot into the blonde's shoulder, knocking her backward. Blood seeped through her white blouse, soaking the front of her shirt. Jake lay motionless on the cold hardwood floor a few inches away from her. She cradled her shoulder in pain, crying out. Calleigh didn't dare glance in Jake's direction; fearing what she might see.

The expression on the intruder's face was blank, his brown eyes were ice cold. I hugged my knees bringing them to my chest, rocking back and forth slightly. He turned toward me, burning a hole into me with one look. Taking long strides he stopped in front of me and reached for my arm, pulling me off the floor violently. He dragged me throughout the living room. I stole a look at the platinum blonde on the way to the front door, my eyes desperately pleading for help. Calleigh looked up ignoring the burning pain in her right shoulder and our eyes locked for a moment. I saw the fear in her green eyes swimming around in the tears flowing down her face.

The moment passed and I was brought back to reality. My arm felt like it was going to pop out of my socket. I was dragged outside, the harsh bright light hurting my eyes which were red from crying. "Keep moving and don't say a word." My abductor whispered. A large white van was parked in my paved driveway. The brown-haired abductor quickly opened the back doors and pushed me inside.

I knew what was coming next; I had seen it many times in movies and cases I worked so I expected the pain. Before the black pistol could connect with my skull and knock me out cold I thought, _"Please don't let me die." _ Seconds later the darkness become my best friend and everything went black.

--

Eric busted through the emergency room doors, panic and sheer terror written all over his tanned face. The moment the Cuban CSI had been informed of the shooting at my home he had raced to Miami General. One image had been engraved in his mind the entire trip to the hospital: Calleigh.

Delko slowed to a walk and entered the emergency room waiting room where Natalia, Alexx, Ryan, Horatio and Frank were gathered all waiting for an update on Calleigh's condition. Horatio stood up and walked over to the younger man, bringing him to the side.

"How's Calleigh doing?" Eric asked, his brown eyes locked with the older man's piercing blue ones.

"She's still in surgery." He replied softly, twiddling with his usual pair of sunglasses.

"What happened H?" Eric questioned, his voice almost breaking as he struggled to keep it together.

Horatio shifted his weight to his right foot. "Before Calleigh passed out on the stretcher she told us that an intruder most likely broke in through the back door before they arrived home and appeared out of no where. He shot Jake in the chest killing him and shot Calleigh in the shoulder, later abducting Anna." Horatio replied, his tone even.

Eric dropped into a plastic waiting room chair, his mind going a million miles an hour. He cradled his head in his hands, Alexx scooting toward him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Calleigh's going to be devastated about Jake, I hope Anna's alright. _

The group grew silent, each lost in their own thoughts. The ER waiting room was busy that night. To Eric's far left a couple sat together, holding hands and praying for the best for their son. Across from the couple, an older blonde-haired woman consoled a young red-haired woman who was weeping quietly. All the occupants seemed to have their own dilemma's to worry about.

Hours slowly passed before the ER doors swung open and a gray-haired surgeon stepped out into the waiting room wearing blue scrubs. "Family for Calleigh Duquesne?"

The team rose from their seats instantly relieved to finally be updated on Calleigh's condition. The surgeon walked over to them. "I'm Dr. Thomas, Ms. Duquesne made it through surgery just fine and she's being transported to the ICU." He announced.

Eric heaved a mental sigh of relief, Natalia and Alexx hugged each other and patted Ryan on the back.

Horatio and the doctor shook hands and chatted for a few more minutes. The doctor informing them the blonde could have one visitor at a time. Horatio asked him to bag Calleigh's clothing and the bullet excreted from her shoulder. The doctor agreed and walked off.

Horatio walked back over to the group. "Eric you should go see Calleigh first, I'll call her father and inform him about the situation."

Eric nodded and stalked over to the reception desk asking the plump black-haired nurse the ballistic experts room number. She smiled and pulled up the information on her computer. Armed with the room number he made the short trip down the hallway and up the stairs, stopping outside her doorway.

Taking a deep breath, The Cuban investigator stepped into the dark hospital room. Calleigh looked small and fragile on the hospital bed, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. Her right shoulder was bandaged, and she was wearing a standard issued paper hospital gown. Eric tried not to make any noise as to not disturb the platinum blonde. Walking over to her bedside he took the visitors chair and squeezed her left hand. Millions of emotions coursed through his body, he ducked his head the room blanketed in silence.

That's when it happened. Calleigh squeezed his hand back and her green eyes slowly fluttered open. Eric smiled at the sight of her beautiful green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. She smiled weakly and shifted slightly in the hospital bed.

"A little sore but I'll live." Calleigh paused, sadness crossed her beautiful features looking back at him.

"Um… where's Jake?" The platinum blonde carefully asked, her breathing was steady despite the suffocating feeling she felt.

Eric dropped his gaze to the floor, bringing his attention back to her minutes later. He slowly broke the news to her, "I'm sorry Calleigh but Jake didn't make it."

An awkward moment of silence passed between the pair. Tears welled up in her green eyes. She replayed Jake's shooting in her mind over and over again. Eric pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as Calleigh sobbed into his shoulder.

The intimate moment was interrupted when a nurse entered the hospital room. She watched the interaction between the pair and smiled inwardly. Their chemistry and connection was very strong, obvious to the casual observer. The young blonde-haired nurse cleared her throat capturing the pair's attention.

They broke apart, Calleigh wiped the tears away with her right hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am but the doctor asked me to inform you the baby was doing fine." The nurse said.

Calleigh couldn't believe her ears, a confused expression forming on her face. The nurse glanced from Calleigh to Eric who wore the same confused and shocked expression on his face.

"You didn't know you were pregnant?"

…………._to be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, hope the chapter isn't too short. What did you guys think about the previous chapter, was it ok?**

**Chapter 4**

"_I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am but the doctor asked me to inform you the baby was doing fine." _

The sentence replayed in her mind repeatedly as she closed her eyes. The room started spinning, a wave of nausea passing over her. She was going to become a mother and the biological father was dead. How was she going to raise a child alone? Time seemed to stand still as the blonde thought about her situation. She felt Eric lightly squeeze her hand again.

Eric ducked his head again, squeezing Calleigh's hand lightly. He wasn't going anywhere when the platinum blonde clearly needed him here to support her even if she wouldn't admit it. His feelings for her wouldn't change overnight and this situation wouldn't affect his love for her. Eric would become her support system, holding her through the night when she cried herself to sleep.

"_You didn't know you were pregnant?" _

The question hung in the air, blanketing the room in silence. The silence was deafening, filling in the empty spaces that words couldn't fill. Words were not needed in this situation right now, after all actions speak louder than words. It was a battle of inner emotions and words left unsaid. Fear of rejection wasn't an option anymore. To a casual observer looking into the room the air was full of enough tension to make you suffocate but if you paid enough attention you could sense the passion lingering in the air and the affection behind each gesture and hand-squeeze. They were meant for each other, maybe this was Fate's way of bringing them together.

Eric broke the ice first, disturbing the silence that had made a temporary home in the hospital room. "Calleigh, I want you to know I will be here for you. I love you Calleigh, and your being pregnant with Jake's child will not change that fact." Delko confessed his heart to her. She deserved to know the truth, no needed to know his strong feelings for her.

Calleigh's emerald green eyes snapped open, she snapped out of the daze she was in upon hearing his words. _I love you Calleigh. _The words felt right coming from his lips. The ballistics expert was stunned, the statement leaving her speechless. Eric raised his gaze and leveled it at her, his warm brown eyes full of affection for her.

"You don't have to say anything right now, I don't want to stress you out anymore. Just think about."

She nodded.

After that confession the rest of the night was a blur to Calleigh. The rest of the team had visited her, and the news of her pregnancy was announced. Tears were shed, hugs were received and a support system was formed. They were her lab family after all and would come to her rescue in a heart-beat. But the team had a bigger crisis to worry about: Anna was still missing.

--

Horatio killed the SUV's engine and climbed out into the Miami sunshine. Another Hummer pulled into the driveway behind his and Natalia and Ryan joined their boss on the sidewalk facing Anna's home. The two-story brick home looked back at them as if taunting the trio. The house carried the horror filled secrets and events within it's walls and was the key to saving Anna.

The trio ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and walked up to the front door. Horatio could picture Anna taking those same steps into the house, awaiting her horrifying fate. The interior of the house was still intact. Horatio led the way into the medium sized living room, Natalia and Ryan trailing closely behind the redhead.

The hardwood floors creaked under his feet, his piercing blue eyes coming to rest on the blood accumulating on the floor. Natalia stopped short beside Horatio, her eyes following the same path. Ryan stood on the other side of the redhead, his crime scene kit in hand. They stood in silence like that for seconds, their eyes locked on the crimson colored blood. "Let's start processing the scene ladies and gentlemen." Horatio ordered gently, peeling his gaze away from the blood- stained floor.

Natalia nodded and placed her kit onto the floor, pulling her latex gloves on. Ryan mimicked her actions and went to investigate the kitchen. The brunette studied the living room, looking for anything out of place or disturbed. Everything seemed to be where it belonged.

Ryan stepped into the brightly painted kitchen and glanced around. His eyes came to a stop on the keys and Glock resting on the island. He let out a breath he didn't recognize he was holding in. Images popped into his head of the missing CSI putting her keys and gun onto the counter. This case was personal to the team and they needed to find Anna fast. Ryan grabbed the fingerprint powder from his kit and walked over to the sliding patio doors. The young man remembered what Horatio had told him about the intruder entering through the patio doors.

He dusted the doors for prints. He was in luck. A fingerprint revealed itself on the white colored patio door. It was a start.

Horatio wandered throughout the house, studying the pictures on the light pink colored walls. He slowed when he reached a picture hanging on the wall of the team. The picture was taken at the lab's annual Christmas party. The redhead was standing beside Anna, Calleigh was standing beside Eric, Natalia and Ryan on the left and Alexx and Frank on the right. All the subjects were smiling into the camera.

He smiled at the memory then moved on throughout the rest of the house, ending up in the living room again. The redheaded lieutenant could picture the scene unfold in his mind…

_The intruder came up behind Anna, the pistol hanging at his side. Calleigh turned pale when she noticed the unknown male, her right hand moving towards the firearm on her side immediately. Jake copying her movements. Suddenly things take a turn for the worse, the intruder pushes Anna onto the ground firing a shot into Jake's chest. Calleigh upholsters her weapon in one quick movement but her efforts go to waste when the gunman steps forward cocking his gun to the side and firing a shot into her shoulder, knocking her backward…….._

The redhead shakes the images away, the sound of imaginary gunshots ringing in his ears.

"_Hang on Anna, we're coming for you." _

……_..to be continued………_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. It really is appreciated. Warning: This chapter contains bad language. I apologize if the chapter is too short. **

**Chapter 5-**

_Before any of us had a chance to react, the intruder pushed me out of the way firing a shot into Jake's chest. He dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. In one quick movement the ballistics expert unholstered her gun. The intruder stepped forward and cocked his pistol to the side. Calleigh's emerald green eyes widened and as I watched helplessly in horror the intruder fired a shot into the blonde's shoulder, knocking her backward. Blood seeped through her white blouse, soaking the front of her shirt. _

"Wake up, Sunshine." An unfamiliar male voice hissed into my ear, his breath hot against my face. Slowly I came to, my eyes fluttering open upon his command. The brown-haired young man sat in a chair opposite me, a cigarette jammed between his lips. He took one last drag on the cigarette and flicked it onto the carpeted floor, extinguishing it with his boot.

The damp air smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat. Once the pounding in my head halted I could think straight, remembering my situation. The room that served as my prison was small in size. The walls were painted a light green color, a medium sized bed rested in the center of the room, standing to my left. I figured it was probably a cheap motel room. I lowered my gaze, my blue eyes falling on the cold metal handcuffs restraining me to the chair I was sitting in.

The door to the room swung open, sunlight streaming inside through the crack in the door. I squinted my eyes against the harsh light. A pretty brunette appearing in her early twenties stepped further into the room, her long, rich brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The expression on her face was stony, her cold brown eyes followed me the entire distance from the door to the bed. Recognition dawned on me. The brunette was Elizabeth Baker, Brett Thompson's former girlfriend.

She flung herself across the bed's light green comforter. "You look like shit _Anna_." Elizabeth placed emphasis on my name.

"How have you been?" She asked, attempting to make conversation. I thought that was inappropriate considering the situation.

I flicked my eyes in her direction. "How do I look Elizabeth?" I shot back, anger evident in my tone.

The brunette propped herself up with her elbows, her head resting in the palms of her hands. She pinned me with a vicious glare. "I would love to fill you in on how I've been since you killed my father in the line of duty two years ago. I've been planning my revenge for a long time sweetie." Venom dripped from each word out of her mouth.

I remembered the incident she described clearly as if it happened yesterday. Her father, Aaron Baker held his mistress hostage in his home two years ago. I had my service weapon trained on him when he tightened his grip on the trigger. I had no choice but to fire my gun.

_So revenge is the motive for my abduction. _"I had no choice but to pull the trigger, your father was about to end an innocent woman's life." I responded.

She threw her head back, laughing. "She was a whore nothing more. My father didn't deserve to die."

I jerked my head in her direction, giving her my full attention. The next words out of my mouth I would regret. "Your father was a monster."

The statement earned a reaction from the brunette. She abruptly sat up, her brown eyes flashing with anger. Her next action caught me completely off guard. Elizabeth's left hand connected with my left cheek, hard. A burning feeling spread through my face. The brunette's accomplice flashed me an evil smile. I had momentarily disregarded him.

Her tanned face was inches away from mine now. "You will pay for what you did Anna. You will pay with your life. And I'll make sure you suffer."

--

The blonde-haired nurse smiled sweetly, handing over the discharge papers to Calleigh. The platinum blonde returned the smile and grabbed the papers from her small hands. Eric and Calleigh turned away from the desk and walked down the hallway toward the hospital exit in a comfortable silence. Each were lost in their own thoughts. Calleigh thinking about the life growing inside her, and Eric wondering about his relationship with the platinum blonde.

The hospital doors slid open and the humid air hit Calleigh immediately. The sunshine was warm on her pale skin and a relief compared to the air-conditioned hospital. She stopped abruptly causing Eric to crash into her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. The blonde half-turned facing the Cuban CSI, she placed a hand onto his tanned arm. The contact sent shivers up Eric's spine.

"Thank you for everything Eric." Calleigh said, meaning it.

She didn't know how much she would need him.

--

………_to be continued………._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Her tanned face was now inches away from mine. "You will pay for what you did Anna, and I'll make sure you suffer." _

**Her words sliced through me like a knife, piercing my flesh with the boldness and hatred behind each letter. The temperature in the room dropped, the thought of death sending chills up my spine. I was certain Elizabeth was crazy and unpredictable and that's what scared me the most. The unknown. The feeling of helplessness caused my heart to race, panic building up within. The panic rocketed when the brunette came up behind and blindfolded me with a black cloth. **

**The room was suddenly covered in darkness. I cried out, pleading. Begging for her to let me go. She threw her head back, her laughter filled the damp air, the sound was unbearable. "Is big, bad Anna afraid of the dark?" Elizabeth taunted me. **

**James tossed her the gun from his sitting position across the room. She caught it with both hands easily, without having to move her planted feet from her spot. The brown-haired woman checked the gun to make sure it was loaded. Stepping forward so my chest was in her field of vision she raised the gun, her finger brushing against the trigger. "Sweet dreams Anna." **

"**Elizabeth, please let me go!" I yelled, hysteria evident in my voice. Instead of answering she pulled the trigger, the recoil sending her backward a few steps. The bullet ripped through my flesh. I screamed out in pain, the sound sounded foreign to me coming from the back of my throat. **

**Blood oozed from the wound, soaking the front of my blouse. It wasn't long before I slipped into unconsciousness. Elizabeth and James fled the motel room, their work was accomplished. **

**--**

**Horatio, Ryan and Natalia were gathered in the layout room, each individual determined to find the missing CSI. Crime scene photos and test results were spread out on the glass-topped table in front of the trio, waiting for the group to connect the pieces of the puzzle. **

"**What do we know so far?" The redhead inquired, picking up the photo of Brett Thompson and studying it intently. **

"**Prints off Anna's patio door belong to James Bradford. He was in the system for breaking and entering." Ryan explained, leaning against the counter. **

**Horatio nodded, letting the information sink in. "What about the DNA from the glass found in her kitchen?" **

**Natalia read the copy of the report, her warm brown eyes skimming over the text before raising her gaze to answer the question. "Get this, the DNA came back to Brett Thompson's former girlfriend Elizabeth Baker. Her DNA was also at the Thompson crime scene." The brunette said. **

_Baker. That last name sounds familiar. _** Horatio placed the photo in his hand back into the file it belonged, the redhead was certain he knew that last name from somewhere. Picking through his memory, the pieces of the puzzle finally connected. He knew why Anna had been taken. **

"**The last name Baker sounds familiar. Two years ago, Anna killed Aaron Baker in the line of duty when he held his mistress hostage. That could have been Elizabeth's father." **

"**And revenge spells motive." Ryan added. **

**The redhead reached for the mobile phone in his jacket pocket. He snapped the phone open and dialed Detective Tripp's number. **

"**Horatio, I've been meaning to call you. We found Anna." The Texan said into the phone, trying to catch his breath. **

**Horatio's heart flip-flopped in his chest. "Where?" **

**He could hear voices in the background. "At a motel, the motel manager heard gunshots and went to investigate. He saw Elizabeth Baker and a male accomplice fleeing from the scene." **

"**What hospital is she being taken to"? He questioned. **

"**Miami General." **

**The pair terminated the connection. Horatio replaced the phone in it's rightful place and turned back to the CSIs in front of him. "They found Anna, she's being taken to the hospital." **

**Natalia and Ryan hugged each other in relief. "Let's go, I'll call Eric and Calleigh on the way to the hospital." **

**--**

**Calleigh paced back and forth in the ER waiting room, tears welling up in her green eyes. She couldn't stand waiting any longer, the blonde needed to know how Anna was doing and she needed the information now. The platinum blonde ballistics expert was about to walk over to reception when Eric gently grabbed her arm, pulling her toward him and lowering her into the chair beside him. She looked over at him with sadness swimming in her eyes, the sight broke Eric's heart. **

"**Anna's going to be alright Calleigh, don't worry." He comforted her, brushing the tears that had fallen down her pale cheeks away with his thumb. She nodded wordlessly and laid her head onto his shoulder, linking her fingers through his. **

**Natalia placed her head in her hands, her head pounding. She was on the verge of tears but the brunette wouldn't break down now; she had to be strong for Anna. Ryan looked over at the brunette and the young detective scooted closer to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The gesture was simple enough but backed with love, affection and respect. **

**The rest of the team wasn't in better condition. Alexx and Frank sat mutely in their chairs, their minds running through the different scenarios; the different ways this situation would play out. Horatio sat numbly in his spot two chairs away from Eric and Calleigh. The redhead appeared older than he really was, his shoulders hunched over like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. **

**If you looked at the scene from a distance you couldn't help but break down either. In each of their faces you could see the pain and sadness practically radiating from the cores of their beings. The unknown and uncertainty weighed heavily on their emotions. Someone else was pulling the strings and in a heartbeat everything could change. And it would. **

**The ER doors swung open and a blonde-haired middle-aged man stepped out into the waiting room dressed in blue surgical scrubs. "Family and friends for Ms. Matthews?" He called out. **

**His next words could make or break the team. **

**--**

……_..to be continued……._


End file.
